


Doctor who one-shot version française

by Whiro_sh



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiro_sh/pseuds/Whiro_sh
Summary: Je suis une grande fan de Doctor who et surtout de fanfictions qui prennent environ 80% de mon temps.Malheureusement les meilleures sont le plus souvent en anglais, alors j'ai décidé de faire un geste pour la communauté française ! (C'est pas comme si je manquais de temps en plus x3).Avec évidement l'autorisation des auteurs présentés, vous trouverez ici en version française quelques one-shot, généralement du Thasmin et éventuellement d'autres ship de la saison 11 et 12.Aucun des one-shots ici ne m'appartiens, les travaux originaux seront crédités.Les tags vont changer avec les one-shots qui seront ajoutés, restez vigilant.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Doctor who one-shot version française

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Giving In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743937) by [dwj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj). 
  * A translation of [Giving In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743937) by [dwj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj). 



> 'Giving In' est un one-shot post épisode Tesla écrit par dwj.
> 
> Version original : https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743937

'Laisser tomber'

Yaz ne pouvait pas décider ce qui avait été pire, la dimension des Kasaavin ou le vaisseau des Skithra. Elle était seule lorsqu’elle fut piégée dans l’autre dimension, mais malgré la présence de Tesla à ses côtés sur le vaisseau, elle eut aussi le déplaisir d’être rejoints par la reine des Skithra en personne et ses enfants. Elle pensait qu’elle avait plutôt bien gardée son calme et fait comme si elle n’était pas morte de peur mais quand le Docteur c’était montrée, sont soulagement avait été évident.

Elle avait encore réussi à sauver la situation et Yaz ne pouvait nier son soulagement quand ils entrèrent enfin dans le TARDIS pour quitter 1903 pour de bon. Ca a été une aventure agitée, elle avait rencontré à la fois Nikola Tesla et Thomas Edison, certes elle ne connaissait pas Tesla mais elle était familière avec son travail. Elle avait presque été tuée, encore, par une sorte de scorpion hybride géant ou un truc du genre. Yaz n’abandonnerai les voyages avec le Docteur pour rien au monde, mais elle appréciait aussi les moments de calme après le feu de l’action. 

« Je sais pas pour vous, mais je suis affamé. » annonça Graham une fois le TARDIS renvoyé dans le vortex temporel par le Docteur, jusqu’à leur prochaine aventure. 

« Moi aussi » acquiesça Ryan, suivant Graham qui était déjà en train de rejoindre la porte qui menait à la cuisine. 

Le duo quitta la pièce et Yaz décida de se changer avant de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre, c’était toujours amusant de fouiller le dressing du TARDIS pour trouver une tenue d’époque appropriée pour leurs aventures mais rien ne pouvait battre un jeans et un confortable t-shirt. Elle avança vers la porte que les deux autres venaient d’emprunter et avait juste passé le seuil quand le Docteur parla.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir peur, généralement »

Ca voix interrompu Yaz dans son mouvement et la jeune femme se tourna, sourcils froncés. 

« Quand on était au téléphone, on a été coupé et je n’arrivais pas à te rappeler et j’ai pensé… En fait je ne savais pas quoi penser, et c’est assez nouveau pour moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui t’était arrivé et alors Dorothy a dit que vous aviez été enlevés et… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et secoua la tête, elle refusait de croiser le regard de Yaz et s’occupa en abaissant des commandes au hasard sur la console avant de reprendre. 

« J’ai eu peur Yaz, je ne savais où ils vous avaient enlevé toi et Tesla, je ne savais pas à quoi je faisais face, tu aurais pu être blessé ou pire et tu l’as presque été. » elle avait arrêté de jouer avec les commandes sur la console, son poing à présent serré tombant sur le côté de son corps tandis que son autre main passait dans ses cheveux, marque de sa frustration. 

Yaz avait écouté sans l’interrompre, quand le Docteur était comme ça la meilleure chose à faire était de la laisser tout sortir et la réconforter après. Les deux étaient devenues en quelque sorte plus proche depuis que le Docteur s’était confiée à propos de Gallifrey. Le Docteur ne s’était pas davantage livrée sur ses secrets depuis mais elles étaient arrivées à un point où lorsque les choses devenaient difficiles, elles se réconfortaient l’une l’autre. Le Docteur avait passé plus d’une nuit au côté de Yaz lors de ses insomnies, et Yaz la rejoignait de temps à autre pendant qu’elle faisait des ‘réparations’ dans la salle de contrôle, offrant un ravitaillement régulier de thé et de custard creams durant son travail.

Le Docteur fini par croiser le regard de la brune, elle était revenue dans la pièce pendant que le Docteur déchargeait ce qu’elle avait sur les cœurs et se tenait maintenant plus proche, l’observant avec un regard indéchiffrable. 

« Mais je vais bien, on va tous bien, grâce à toi. » Yaz lui dit, offrant un sourire rassurant. 

« Ca ne change pas ce qui aurait pu arriver, tu n’es pas en sécurité avec moi Yaz, aucun de vous ne l’est et un de ces jours vous allez réaliser que tout ça… » elle s’arrêta brièvement en montrant le TARDIS et tout ce qu’elle pouvait offrir.

« N’en vaut pas la peine. » elle conclut en un soupir.

Le Docteur avait déjà perdu à peu près tout et elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir en supporter davantage, surtout quelqu’un de sa fam, et surtout Yaz.

« On savait dans quoi on s’embarquait et on ira nul part. » Yaz affirma simplement, espérant que le Docteur puisse réaliser mais la Dame du temps secoua la tête et recula d’un pas.

« Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce dans quoi vous avez mis les pieds, tu as failli mourir et c’est ma faute, je ne peux pas assurer ta sécurité et si quelque chose t’arrivais alors je… »

Yaz soupira, elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter pour lui faire comprendre. Ils connaissaient tous les risques des voyages au côté du Docteur. Beaucoup était arrivé depuis qu’ils avaient commencés à voyager ensemble mais Yaz n’y changerait rien si tout était à refaire car le Docteur en vaut la peine et elle commençait à penser que ce sentiment pourrait être mutuel. 

Les mots lui manquaient, alors Yaz fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser pour essayer de montrer au Docteur que peu importe ce qu’elle disait, ou quels étaient les risques, elle serait là à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu’elle le pourrait. Elle combla la distance entre elle et le Docteur et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer. 

Le Docteur fut prise au dépourvu par ce baiser soudain, ce fut fini aussi vite que ça avait commencé et elle n’avait eu aucun moment pour réagir, sans parler d’y répondre. Yaz la dévisageait maintenant avec un regard inquiet et l’espace d’un instant elle fixa la jeune femme en retour avant qu’un petit rictus n’apparaisse sur ses lèvres. C’était son premier baiser depuis sa régénération et malgré la brièveté de l’action, ça avait été agréable. Elle s’autorisa même à espérer plus en dépit de l’emportement dû à ses émotions quelques instants plus tôt. 

« Pourquoi...? » elle demanda doucement.

« Je ne vais nul part, et il serait temps que tu le réalise. » Yaz annonça d’un ton ferme mais un sourire éclairait son visage.  
Le doute que le Docteur avait réussi à mettre de côté l’espace d’un moment surgi de nouveau et elle perdit le sourire. Yaz remarqua le changement et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« Et si je dois te le rappeler tous les jours alors je le ferai. » elle ajouta serrant doucement sa main en signe de réconfort. 

Le Docteur jeta un regard à leurs doigts entrelacés avant de revenir sur la jeune brune, sa peur pour la sécurité de sa fam ne disparaitrait jamais et qu’elle continuerait de faire tout ce qu’elle pourrait pour les protéger du danger aussi longtemps qu’ils souhaiteront rester auprès d’elle. Elle ne pouvait pas les forcer à partir, et égoïstement elle ne le voulait pas. Ca ne durerait pas, elle le savait, mais peut-être qu’elle pouvait effacer ces doutes et cette peur juste assez longtemps pour profiter de ce qu’elle avait avant que l’inévitable se produise.

Donnant une légère caresse à la main dans la sienne, le Docteur offrit un petit sourire et Yaz laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement, espérant que le Docteur avait enfin compris. 

« Je vais me changer, dès que je reviens je nous ferai du thé. » dit-elle et le Docteur acquiesça. 

Yaz lâcha sa main après un autre moment, elle se dirigea vers la porte menant au couloir qui s’enfonçait dans le TARDIS. Elle lança un dernier regard au Docteur brièvement, lui offrant un autre sourire avant de sortir.

Maintenant seule, le Docteur prit une minute pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Leur conversation slash demi dispute semblait floue, c’était fini mais une chose demeurait au devant de son esprit. Yaz l’avait embrassé. Elle avait été embrassé par Yasmin Khan.

« Brillant. » elle se chuchota à elle même, son sourire s’élargissant alors qu’elle se retournait face à la console se lançant dans quelques ajustements mineurs jusqu’au retour de Yaz.


End file.
